Sonic Tales
by SaiyanBrat01
Summary: When Sonic and his freinds meet up after the whole Eclipse Cannon incident, somone Knuckles thought he'd never see again shows up who's is this mysterious person and why is Knuckles afraid of falling in love.. Read to find out


__

Sonic Tales

(My first SA2 fanfic), warning this fanfic

Contains strong language and some lemony 

scenes and is not intended for readers under 

The age of 13.. You were warned 

Disclaimer I did not make or Create Sonic or the other

Characters used in this fanfic, all copyrights are observed

Below.. But the idea and concept of this story is mine so 

Please respect my story and me (Do not steal my Idea) 

All Characters are Copyright of Sonic Team and Sega

This story was conceived and written by Saiyanbrat01 

THE DINNER MEETING:

It was a warm starry night in Station Square, and Sonic's friends

Were at Amy Rose's apartment deciding what to do for a get together

They planned after the whole Eclipse Cannon incident many months ago. 

Im So bored Amy said looking out the window , and sighing deeply, "Let's

Hurry up and decide before I die of boredom. "I know said Tails suddenly 

Speaking up "let's all go out and have dinner and take a walk on the beach,

I like the beach". "Oh great said Knuckles frowning crowded streets just what

I love, humph I have to worry about my Emerald who's going to protect it while 

Were away". "For jumping juniper said Tails, don't worry about that we can 

Leave it here Im sure it would be safe at Amy's". "Whatever said Knuckles 

Eyeing Tails coldly with his deep purple eyes, he always hated that stupid whiny

Fox boy", but Sonic always insisted to bring the little tag along on their missions. 

"Look, Knuckles said Amy fluffing up a big pillow put your Emerald here it will

Be safe here I promise, this will do some good for you instead of being all alone on 

Angel Island, your whole life". "Knuckles emotions changed as they did so often 

He gave Amy a weak smile and walked over to the pink fluffy pillow, placing the 

Precious Master Emerald so very carefully on it". "Thanks Amy" he said smiling 

Again, "sure no problem Knucklehead" she replied giggling. "Ahem said Sonic who

Just walked through the door his arms crossed but he still had his trademark "You 

Don't want to mess with this hedgehog smile implanted on his blue furry face.

"Knuckles I thought you liked Rouge not Amy", Sonic said almost laughing.

"I DO NOT LIKE HER, Knuckles said he could feel his cheeks grow warm he didn't 

Want his friends to know he had a crush on a thieving bat girl ."Ha ha ha Knuckles 

The lover boy I thought Id never see the day Sonic continued on. "I don't like her, 

She is nothing but a thief ",Knuckles said hotly. " Okay, Knucklehead whatever you 

Say", Sonic replied still smiling he knew that Knuckles did like Rouge but was to 

Scared to say how he really felt." So what's going on tonight, what is the plan Amy

Babe", " Well Amy said blushing because Sonic called her babe , "Tails, suggested 

We go out to eat then take a walk on the beach", "sounds great Sonic replied. 

"Let's get going, you know me I can never stand still for a second". "Yeah we 

Know that all too well" said Knuckles. So they all decided on Tails' idea and went

Out to café on the shore part of the city. It was a lovely romantic little bistro called

Café Du Amour, many tables laden with white candles and white table cloths lined the

Streets, and sitting at those tables were many happy people were chatting away 

about nothing just enjoying there time at this lovely café. "Ahh how romantic Amy 

said her eyes growing wide, Sonic could tell she was going into one of her lovey-dovey

moods and he would be her love victim. "I had to call her babe Uggh she is such a pain

Sonic thought in his head, "but she is so cute when she's angry, or whiny, O H GOD

I like Amy!!" Sonic suddenly felt panic he never really was in love and he always

considered Amy a good friend, not a girlfriend. "Let's sit down over there", Amy said 

pointing to a table on the far end of the café . So they all followed Amy to the designated

spot and sat down and waited for the waiter. And of course Amy sat right beside Sonic and

Knuckles was forced to sit by Tails, "This is so nice said Amy happily Im glad we were able 

to get together like we always did. "Yeah, I really missed you guys said Tails giving a 

Pouty face Sonic just laughed ,"Yeah, said Sonic I missed Amy's big mouth and Knuckles'

I missed how much you worried over every little thing", "I do not have a big mouth said Amy

I just like to speak my mind "yeah you speak your mind all the time said Knuckles with a 

chuckle" Shut up Knucklehead said Amy smirking … "Knuckles" said a familiar voice out of

nowhere , I can't believe it 's you Oh my", Knuckles looked around and saw the person he

least expected to see and hoped he never would again because he was so afraid to fall in love..

Sorry about the cliff hanger but it makes it more suspenseful Who is this person that 

Knuckles knows and why is he so afraid to love and Is there Romance for Sonic And Amy 

Next chapter coming soon!!

Please Review Thank you SaiyanBrat01


End file.
